


windows

by ThirdStreetMendoza



Series: dig two graves [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, i haven't written in a while yall, please excuse this mess of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdStreetMendoza/pseuds/ThirdStreetMendoza
Summary: Set towards the end of SR2.Avery barely manages to get the rest of the day off, and finds herself climbing through Daniel's window again.





	windows

**Author's Note:**

> w o w yall i haven't written anything in ages :') 
> 
> (also thinking of reuploading some fics from my other ao3 account to this one just so they're all in one place)

"You could've used the door."

Avery glared as she clambered through the window, slamming it shut against the frigid wind outside. Daniel watched with a lazy smile on his face as she pulled off her boots and jacket before joining him in bed, yanking the covers up to her chin. "It's like the fucking ice age out there."

"I could've picked you up," he told her, grinning as she gave him a look over the covers. She'd toyed with the idea for all of half a minute before putting her foot down. The last thing she wanted was to have the whole crew finding out where she was going; that, and Daniel's horrific driving.

"And have both of us fucking frozen?" she snorted. "I think the fuck not."

Daniel's smile only grew wider as he rolled onto his side and snaked his arms around her, his warmth seeping into her skin. "Aww, you care about me. That's cute."

"Don't fucking push it."

Choosing to ignore the small laugh that escaped Daniel's lips, she wrapped her arms around him, fingers trailing over the tattoos adorning his shoulder blades, twins to her own. That particularly agonising session had taken all day, half of which Daniel had spent pulling faces at her while she gritted her teeth as the needle left a trail of fire over her skin. That hadn't been the first, nor the last, tattoo session they'd shared.

"We should get another one," Daniel mumbled into her shoulder.

Avery grunted in agreement. "Something smaller."

"You're no fun."

They lapsed into silence, wrapped around each other as the wind beat against the window. Daniel's face was buried in the crook of her neck, his dark auburn hair brushing against her cheek as her hands wandered up and down his back, eventually coming to rest on his shoulderblades.

She must have fallen asleep soon after, because she woke up to the muffled vibration of her phone in the pocket of her discarded jacket. She didn't get up, hoping that whoever it was would eventually give up and stop calling, but whoever it was seemed intent upon interrupting her much needed day off. Carefully, Avery slowly peeled herself out of Daniel's grasp, grateful for once that he was such a heavy sleeper. The phone was still vibrating as she snatched it up out of the jacket pocket and went out into the hall, not quite pulling the door shut behind her.

"What."

"Boss?" Shaundi's voice met her ears. "Boss, we need you down at Ultor now."

"When I said I was taking the rest of the day off, I didn't mean call me back in a few fucking hours, Shaundi."

"I know, but these asshole business partners aren't leaving until they talk to you." Avery opened her mouth to offer a quick solution to the problem when Shaundi promptly cut her off. "And, no, we can't just kill them. Apparently they're very valuable business partners."

"For fuck's sake," Avery muttered under her breath. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, boss," Shaundi replied, some tension seeming to go out of her voice before she hung up. 

Daniel was still dead to the world as she gathered up her jacket and boots from the floor and pulled them on. She hated doing this to him; jumping, quite literally, through his window and leaving just as quick. If she'd let him have his way, they could have blown the Ultor building to hell and just forgotten the whole thing ever happened, if that was even possible. But she, and a handful of others, had seen the potential and value in just taking over the company themselves. She only had herself to blame.

She paused, hand on the window latch and looked back at Daniel, silently wishing that she didn't have to leave him. The wind battered against the window, and she shoved the thought away, opening the window and climbing out.


End file.
